ruleofcovenantfandomcom-20200215-history
Titles of Tribute
Baron Baron is bestowed upon a Lord or Lady vampire who has distinguished himself or herself on several occasions, with honor and valor above and beyond the call of duty. Unlike Lord and Lady, this title is never given purely based on lineage, and is considered (by the haughtier members of the covenant) the lowest true title of tribute. Duke Duke is bestowed upon a vampire who is held responsible for conquering a city and establishing a strong base of power for lasting rule by the Invictus. A Duke is customarily given a permanent place in the Inner Circle of the city he or she has secured, as well as permanent personal rule over a domain within the city. The name of the city in question is appended to the title (for example, The Duke of Richmond). No more than one Invictus vampire may traditionally hold this title in a city’s history. Even Final Death does not free the title for conferring upon another, though in modern nights this practice is relaxed somewhat if the Invictus are forced to re-conquer a city following a prolonged period of absence. Thus, a few cities hold Kindred with titles such as “the Second Duke of Glasgow.” His Grace or Her Grace precedes the name of a Duke or Duchess in introduction. Earl Earl is bestowed upon a vampire who conquers a domain, adding it to the territories of the Invictus and earning the right to rule it (as determined by the Inner Circle). The vampire so titled appends the name of her domain to the title (for example, The Earl of Montmartre). As with a Viscount, an who loses control of her domain must remove it from her title. The Honorable precedes the Earl’s name in introductions. No more than one vampire may hold this title for a domain at a time. Only Final Death or a declaration of the Inner Circle can free the title to be conferred upon another. Lord Lord is bestowed upon a vampire for honorable service to the Invictus, normally marking an achievement of some merit. The measure of merit differs from city to city, and has a lot to do with the power level enjoyed by the covenant in the domain, as well as the standing and relations of the Kindred in question. Some vampires earn the title merely by being the inoffensive childer of an extremely prestigious sire, while less fortunate vampires spend decades fighting tooth and claw to climb so high. Marquis Marquis is bestowed upon a vampire who is given permanent place on the Inner Circle of a city. This is an extremely high honor, suggesting that no fault or mishap could ever diminish the influence this vampire has within the Invictus. This title is normally given to one who has clearly altered the course of history within the city to the covenant’s advantage, and without whom (it is acknowledged), all would have been lost. The name of the city in question is appended to the title (for example, The Marquis of Florence). No more than one vampire may hold this title in a city at a time. Traditionally, only Final Death or permanent exile can free the title to be conferred upon another. The Right Honorable precedes the name of a Marquis or Marquise in introduction. Viscount Viscount is bestowed upon a vampire who is given permanent domain within the territories of the Invictus. The vampire so titled appends the name of his domain to the title (for example, The Viscount of Soho). If the vampire loses control of the domain in question for any reason, he remains a Viscount, but the domain is no longer acknowledged in the name. The Good precedes the Viscount’s name in introductions. No more than one vampire may hold this title for a domain at a time. Only Final Death or a declaration of the Inner Circle can free the title to be conferred upon another. Category:Invictus Titles Category:Invictus